


After Hours

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, locker room handjobs, no really, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami takes a nap after a game and Kuroko stays behind to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

Kagami has maybe 5 seconds to react and take in his surroundings, when a weight straddles his lap and a cool mouth unexpectedly covers his.

His eyes snap open, but his vision is still blurry from the power nap he took just after the game, and his ass and back are cold from the hard press of the metal lockers and the floor.

He blinks confused, his vision swimming and blurry. Kuroko pulls away after a moment.

"Bhu?" Kagami offers eloquently. Kuroko’s mouth twitches in the barest hint of an amused smile. Kagami licks his lips and squeezes his eyes shut for a long moment.

"Where is everyone?" He rasps, voice heavy from sleep, and clears his throat.

"Left." Kuroko says and cocks his head to the side. "About ten minutes ago."

"You let me sleep?" Kagami asks, a warm feeling tugging at his chest mixed with annoyance. Damn they will be late and Riko will  _so_  hit him.

"Yes." Kuroko says and wraps his arms around Kagami’s neck. "You’re tense Kagami-kun." He rubs the space just under his hair. The game was brutal and hard and when they got back to the locker room, after changing as quickly as possible he slid down to the floor and fell asleep right then and there.

Kagami grunts, because Kuroko’s hands kneading his neck do feel nice, but a voice in the back of his head nags him to  _get up and get going_.

Then Kuroko leans in again.

"Hmm…Kuroko….hm…wait….wait…" He mumbles between kisses, because it’s still so hard to focus when everything is blurry and hazy and Kuroko’s mouth tastes the like the mints he gave him after the game.

"Damn you." He breathes and grabs Kuroko by the waist to gather him closer. Kuroko hums appreciatively and wiggles a bit to get comfortable in Kagami’s lap, while Kagami nips and sucks at Kuroko’s bottom lip.

He cups the back of Kuroko’s head and tangles his fingers gently in his hair, angling his head a bit to slot their mouths better. He runs his tongue over the roof of Kuroko’s mouth until the boy makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat. Kagami breathes through his nose because of that. It always makes him want to pet Kuroko more so he can end as a complete purring mess in his arms. 

Somehow Kuroko’s hand starts wandering up and down Kagami’s chest and then Kagami feels a light pressure on his crotch.

That wakes him up. 

"Can’t you wait?" He asks when he pulls away from Kuroko’s tempting mouth. Kuroko blinks.

"We won." He says like that explains everything.

"Yeah, I know. I was there." He says and realizes that Kuroko hasn’t stopped moving his hand. His touch is gentle, not teasing, just  _there_. He looks Kagami in the eyes, silently asking for permission.

Kagami sighs. It’s not like he never entertained the idea, to be quite honest. It was a harmless fantasy, nothing more. Sex in the locker room, when no one was around, but could come at any minute. He thought about it sometimes, when he was alone and needed a stress reliever or when Kuroko couldn’t spend the night.

He never spoke about it. He figured that Kuroko would scold him for such improper thoughts.

So it was quite satisfying to know that Kuroko also thought about it.

"We’re gonna be late." He protests, but Kagami recognizes a lost battle when he sees it. Kuroko’s fingers move up and down, pressure light, outlining the shape of Kagami’s dick through his boxers. It’s not arousing. Not  _yet_.

At least that’s what Kagami tries to tell himself.

"Oh fine." He sighs long and suffering. "But make it quick. I don’t wanna be punched by coach. Again." he probably will be anyways.

Kuroko reaches a hand into Kagami’s pants and past his boxers and grips his dick in his hand. Kagami hisses.

"Your hands are cold." Kuroko blinks and gropes Kagami in his hand experimentally, warming up in the process.

His grip is light, almost too light.

Kagami sighs and relaxes as much as he can against the hard, cold lockers. Despite that he urged Kuroko to hurry, he does enjoy the slow and calm pace Kuroko is setting.

He watches Kuroko’s long and slim fingers stroke him into full hardness, his calluses fitting nicely along his length. He lets out a breath through his nose.

It’s so cliché that Kuroko is so good with his hands, and can either draw it out as long as he wants or make him come with just a few, well practiced flicks of his wrist.

But is also feels really good, so he can’t be bothered to complain.

Kuroko’s face is expressionless, save for the wrinkle of intense concentration as he intensely watches his own hand.

Kagami draws him in by the nape so he can kiss him again, because it feels weird being jerked off and just staring at each other. Kuroko squirms and hums and then Kagami thinks  _to hell with it_  and reaches into Kuroko’s pants.

The shorter boy gasps and bucks, his hand stilling for a moment and then resuming his stroking, albeit a little harder and faster. Kagami grunts and grips Kuroko harder himself.

Their kissing is all leisure licks and sucks, contrasting with the steadily accelerating pace between them. Kagami rubs his thumb under the head of Kuroko’s erection and feels a shudder rippling through his smaller frame. 

He grins slightly when Kuroko’s other hand grips his shoulder for balance and he starts grinding against him. Kagami swallows all his gasps, withdrawing for a moment and diving for more kisses right back.

"Not fair." Kuroko gasps between the sweet assault and Kagami wants to snort, because  _look who’s talking_ but he’s a bit occupied at the moment.

Finally, Kagami grips him a bit too tight and thumbs the slit and Kuroko arches like a cat and comes with a surprised  _oh_.

He arches so hard, that Kagami has to support his back so the other boy won’t topple backwards and bash his skull on the metal bench behind him.

That wouldn’t be fun.

"Hm." Kuroko looks up at Kagami with his hooded eyes and licks his kiss swollen lips and Kagami swears to god that he comes on the spot just from that one heated look and Kuroko’s grip on his dick.

After, he looks at his messy hand and then around the locker room.

"Uh…do you have any…"

"Tissues?" Kuroko produces a pack from the pocket of his jersey pants. Kagami frowns.

"Don’t tell me you planned this." Kuroko blinks.

"That’s absurd." Kagami cleans his hand, while sending Kuroko an unimpressed look.

"Whatever. Get up." He makes a motion with his legs and promptly yelps.

"Ow!"

"What’s wrong?"

"My legs fell asleep!" Kuroko snorts lightly. He crutches next to Kagami and proceeds to massage his calves.

"Uh. Thanks." He grunts. Kuroko pats him a few more times and then stands up and offers Kagami a hand.

"I am so gonna get hit by Coach because if you." Kagami glowers at Kuroko who shrugs and smiles slightly.

"I’ll kiss it better if you want."

Kagami flicks him on the forehead.

* * *

 

When they exit the building Kagami is immediately assaulted by Riko.

“You stupid Bakagami! Our bus drove away!” She yells and hits him repeatedly on the back with her bag. Kagami cowers, because that hurts damn it.

Kuroko hides behind him, the little shit, and tries to avoid Riko’s wrath. Fortunately, she focuses it all on Kagami at the moment, so the little bastard gets off free.

“Riko stop. You’ll give him a concussion of you keep going.” Kiyoshi tries to pacify the angry girl.

“Serves him right!” The girl finally stops abusing her team’s ace. Kagami groans and rubs his sore shoulder.

“How come only I am punished and Kuroko isn’t?!” Kagami exclaims. It’s not like it was only his fault for being late for the bus.

Riko just rolls her eyes and doesn’t grace him with an answer. Kiyoshi gives him an apologetic smile.

“I swear to god, if you did something nasty in that locker room I’m gonna kick you both back to America.”

Kagami can’t help but look sheepish and Kuroko just stares, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Riko’s eyes widen and she almost lands a kick this time, but she’s stopped by Kiyoshi’s hand on her shoulder and Hyuga’s voice.

“Are you idiots done?” Hyuga yells from where he is talking with Izuki and Koganei. “If so, can we go? My ass is freezing off and we have to go to the nearest bus stop.” He snaps angrily. The members mutter to themselves and start walking following their captain and coach.

Kuroko reappears suddenly next to Kagami, but the other boy is too tired to be startled at the moment.  The smaller boy rubs his bare hands and looks up at Kagami.

“What?”

“I forgot my gloves.” He simply states and Kagami sighs exasperated, because _of course_. He takes off the one from his left hand and hands it to Kuroko. The other boy raises an eyebrow.

“Put it on your left.” He says and Kuroko obliges and Kagami immediately grabs Kuroko’s bare hand and tucks both of them in his coat pocket. Kuroko blinks and smiles when Kagami’s ears color when he wiggles his cold fingers against Kagami’s warm ones.

The team naturally separates itself onto groups, with Hyuga, Riko and Izuki leading the way, Mitobe and Koganei following them, Kagami and Kuroko in the middle and the three freshmen falling behind them, with Kiyoshi closing the procession.

Furihata is the one who sighs deeply, breaking the silence.

“What?” Kawahara asks when Fukuda and Furihata exchange resigned glances.

“They are doing it again.” Furihata jerks his head in the general direction of Kagami and Kuroko who are deep in their private conversation.

Kawahara analyzes for a moment the pair before him and finally concludes it with a shrug.

“They can’t be that bad.”

At that, both Fukuda and Furihata send him annoyed ‘ _are you sure_?’ glances and Kawahara immediately raises his hands in an attempt to placate the two.

“Kay, I didn’t say anything.”

The three of them startle when Kiyoshi puts his heavy hands on Fukuda and Kawahara’s shoulders.

“It’s not nice to gossip about your teammates.” He says cheerfully and the three boys mumble their apologies.

“Also, it’s not nice being jealous of your friends’ happiness.” He winks at the boys who bluster in embarrassment and denial.

Kuroko turns his head to look at their teammates, who shout something unintelligible.

“What is it?” Kagami asks when Kuroko tugs at his hand.

“Fukuda-kun, Kawahara-kun and Furihata-kun seem to be excited about something. Any ideas?” Kagami shrugs.

“Beats me.” He says and drags Kuroko a bit faster when Hyuga shouts that the ones who slack off will be running behind the bus.

Kuroko lets himself be pulled forward and again wiggles his fingers against Kagami’s.

They are warm now. 


End file.
